


All Your Fault

by Shipper101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: In the aftermath of the Heart of Etheria, Adora meets her old squad. Nobody's happy, and punches are thrown.
Relationships: Adora & Kyle (She-Ra), Adora & Lonnie (She-ra), Adora & Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	All Your Fault

"You ABANDONED us!"

Adora sighed. The voice was loud, accusing and familiar. And also 110% not something she wanted to deal with today. Lifting her head up from her hands, she looked to the source of the voice. Lonnie stood there, her jacket slightly crumpled and her eyes surrounded by dark shadows. Rogelio and Kyle stood behind her, Rogelio glaring at Adora, Kyle looking nervously between the two of them.

"Hello Lonnie. How's your day?"

Even Adora was quite surprised by the bitterness in her own voice. Lonnie wrinkled her nose and drew herself up, obviously not expecting such a snippy answer. 

"You left us! With Shadow Weaver! With Catra! We were your friends! How could you do that to us? Do you have any idea what it's like, constantly treading on eggshells, terrified of doing something, anything, that'll set her off? You left us to that. You abandoned us to that."

Standing up, Adora started walking towards the door. Her mind was racing, everything and anything seeming to just stream in front of her eyes. The true Horde was here, Glimmer and Catra were both gone, and of all the things Adora just did not care about right now, facing down another old friend with a grudge was not it.

Before she could reach the door, however, a hand fell onto her arm. Stopping, she looked up. Lonnie was glaring at her. Biting back frustration, Adora met her glare.

"I left because what we were doing was wrong. You chose to stay. Just like Catra. I would have vouched for you. All of you. You could all have followed any time. I was the stupid, naive one who believed everything they told us. Not you. You knew what you were doing. But you stayed anyway. You didn't care, or were too scared. I did the right thing. You chose to keep doing the wrong. That is not my fault, and you are not my problem. And, right now, you really don't want to become my problem. So let go of me, now."

Pulling her arm away, Lonnie's hand remained stubbornly attached to her arm.

"No, Adora. You left us. You were our captain. You were our friend. You don't get to decide to just leave. If you'd stayed, Catra wouldn't have lost it. That twin-tailed princess wouldn't have come and ruined everything. And there wouldn't be a fleet of death ships in the sky above us. This is all your fault."

At the last phrase, Adora stopped trying to remove her arm. Her good intentions just fell away, and she saw red. She didn't have time for this, and she had really had enough of that line.

Lonnie didn't even have a chance to blink, before Adora's fist slammed into her nose. Her head snapped back, and she howled in pain as she crumpled to the floor. Kyle and Rogelio both started at the sudden action, but they didn't even get a chance to move before their former force captain seemed to flow across the space and slipped around Kyle. Her muscled arm closed around his neck, even as one of her feet rose fast into Rogelio's groin. 

Rogelio collapsed like a sack of wheat, even as Lonnie started to rise, blood running down her face. Adora placed Kyle's struggling form between herself and the enraged Lonnie, teeth clenched as she gripped her struggling hostage. His movements were getting weaker and weaker.

"I really didn't want it to end this way, but you know what, you've helped me make a decision. Every single time someone says that, I'm going to punish them. It wasn't my fault. I made my choice. You made yours. The consequences are yours."

Dropping the now unconscious Kyle, Adora charged at the shorter, stockier girl. Lonnie was ready this time, but it made little difference. Adora threw a punch, and then, when Lonnie tried to return with her own, her fist connected only with empty air as Adora closed the distance. Barging her raised arm out of the way, Adora struck out at her former squadmate. Her elbow caught Lonnie just right in the temple, even as her knee rose to connect to the shorter girl's solar plexus. Lonnie started to collapse, but Adora gripped her outstretched arm and heaved her former squadmate over her shoulder, before flipping around and slamming her bodily into the downed Rogelio. 

Adjusting her sleeves back down her arms, Adora took a deep breath, and looked at the scene before her. Lonnie, her nose streaming with blood, unconscious atop a wheezing Rogelio. Kyle, lying out cold against the wall, a large purple bruise forming on his forehead where it hit the wall on the way down. Stretching her neck, the ex-princess turned, and walked away out through the open door. 

**Author's Note:**

> "So..." wheezed Rogelio, "Next time we remember she used to kick our asses in sparring, right?"
> 
> Just a little idea that came to me.


End file.
